


Finding You

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Forever, Gay, Ice Skating, Kesha - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stretching, boys, music lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Kesha's new song 'Finding You' is the inspiration for this story about Yuuri and Viktor.It's a short one shot and the lyrics are included at the beginning of the story.





	Finding You

_I wanna lay in your arms when the world is burning_

_I wanna dig in your heart, take away your hurting_

_Kiss me and tell me I’m fine and forget we’re dying_

_I wanna feel you tonight like the very first_

_Let’s run away, baby, drive straight into the moonlight_

_Kiss me and tell me you’re mine like no one’s watching_

_Like time is stopping._

_***_

_I know forever don’t exist_

_But after this life, I’ll find you in the next_

_So when I say “forever”, it’s the goddamn truth_

_I’ll keep finding, finding you._

Viktor was tugging on Yuuri’s arm as they walked up the steps to the ice castle Hasetsu. “Come my little Piglet, let’s dance!” Yuuri was dragging his feet behind him as Viktor babbled excitedly by his side.

 

They had not long been home from Barcelona and had been practicing with Yurio for the last few weeks. Today was the first time it was just the two of them and Viktor had dived into Yuuri’s bed at 5.30 in the morning with icy feet and hands, wrapping around Yuuri in a rude awakening.

 

“Viktor, it’s still early.” Yuuri let himself be dragged into the doors and plonked down on a bench. Viktor ignored him.

 

“Let’s stretch!” Viktor rolled out their mats as Yuuri spent a few minutes rubbing his eyes, attempting to wake up properly, the cold outside apparently hadn’t done its job well enough. Viktor plonked down on the floor on one of the mats, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and dragging him down next to him.

 

“I’ll help you till you wake up.” Viktor chirped at him with a beaming grin plastered on his face before standing back up to literally sit on Yuuri’s back, forcing him forward, almost folding him in half.

 

“Viktorrrrr.” Yuuri groaned as his bent forward, letting Viktor push him, wrapping his hands around his already swollen and sore feet. Viktor chuckled, flipped over and laid on his back instead, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Is this better?” Viktor breathed into Yuuri’s neck before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and tugging him into a hug. Yuuri laughed as Viktor squeezed him closer. “Everything is new and better with you…” Viktor sighed into Yuuri’s neck, he sounded wistful and excited.

 

Yuuri wiggled in Viktor’s arms and turned to face him. He knelt in front of Viktor, placing both hands on either of his shoulders, watching his own gold band sparkle on his finger. Viktor was smiling up at him, eyes filled with happiness and calm. Yuuri shook his on head, his glasses sliding slightly down his nose before he moved his hands and threw himself at Viktor, both tumbling into the floor.

 

“Everything _is_ new for me Viktor.” Yuuri spoke into Viktor’s shoulder as he laid on top of him on the floor. His heart hurt at how much he physically needed this man by his side. Now he had him, he never wanted to be without him. Ever.

 

“I know my little piglet but you make me feel like it’s just the beginning. It’s bright and new. I never felt like this before…” Viktor trailed off with a sigh before gripping Yuuri to him tighter. Yuuri sat up, straddling Viktor’s chest leaning down slowly before stopping, inches from Viktor’s lips.

 

Viktor’s eyes were wide, they hadn’t kissed since Viktor’s shocking attack at the cup of China and Yuuri had been impatiently waiting, silently pleading Viktor to do it again.

 

_Screw it._

 

Yuuri lent the last few inches forward and planted his lips against Viktor’s. Yuuri had never kissed anyone before so he wasn’t sure exactly what he was expected to do besides hold his lips against Viktor’s.

 

That was when he started laughing. There was Yuuri, attempting to be all adventures and take the initiative and Viktor was literally laughing at him. Yuuri sat back up with a pout but Viktor follow him up, stopping him before he could completely get up.

 

“Yuuuuuuri, I’m sorry! Please wait, I’m sorry.” He grabbed Yuuri by the hair and brought their lips back together in a crushing kiss. He moved his lips in a rough pattern against Yuuri’s while holding him close against his body.

 

Yuuri was surprised but matched his rhythm, wrapping his hands around Viktor and holding him close. They broke apart for a breath, Viktor smiling widely up at him. “Sorry I laughed at you darling. You just surprised me.” Viktor bent forward and placed his head against Yuuri’s pounding heart.

 

“Yuuri, I am glad I am not the only one whose heart is racing.” He lifted Yuuri’s hand and placed it on his heart and Yuuri felt it, racing, just like his.

 

Yuuri smiled and kissed the top of Viktor’s head, that little spot he had poked before. “My Viktor…” Yuuri said it but his voice turned it into a kind of question.

 

“Of course. I’m yours, forever my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, hope you liked it :)
> 
> Sorry it's pretty short.
> 
> If you are a human/non-human who can draw (or even if you can't) and get inspiration from my writing please do it and then show me! :D
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr if you feel like it, i'll follow back :)  
> I'm still new to fan fiction writing so if you are keen, read my other stuff too, I have mostly written Otayuri stuff because *faints* so it is up to you.   
> Love to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
